


Kiss me

by Hijita



Series: Ace and Sabo need more happiness in their life [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hijita/pseuds/Hijita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you like your friend more than just a friend but you are awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me

Sabo didn’t expected to see Ace in front of his door when he opened it. He didn’t expect Ace leaning on the door losing his balance and tumbling into his chest. Sabo caught him, holding him up before he could fall to the floor bringing Sabo down with him.

“You almost swept off my feet,” said Sabo, flush rising to his cheeks, he was ready to bury himself six feet under the ground as soon as he realized what he is saying. He shouldn’t even think about flirting with Ace, damnit, as soon he opened his mouth, he just blurted out the most ridiculous things. No, Sabo didn’t need more embarrassing moments in his life.

He was being stupid, he knew it but he couldn’t think straight in the last weeks when he was with Ace. Every time he looked at his best friend, he had the urge to make him smile, to bury his head in his neck, to enjoy the warmth emitting from his body.

He was a lost cause.

“Sabo?” Ace was looking at him with amusement in his eyes. “You can let me go now.“

“Oh yeah, right.” Sabo backed away bumping into his desk causing his books to fell to the floor. Ace laughed at him, oh how he wanted to wipe that grin off his face.

“You’re a real catastrophe today.”

“Hey, you were the one who was leaning on my door when I opened it.”

“You weren’t answering I thought you weren’t home.”

“You are an asshole,” said Sabo gathering his books from the ground.

“You love me.”

“Yeah, yeah I do.”

Sabo freezes up but tries to play it casual like it didn’t mean anything. Like he didn’t want to kiss every freckles on Ace’s. He could feel his face heating up, he really shouldn’t think about it.

When he looks at Ace again after he put down his books, he is grinning and Sabo can’t help but fear for his life. This will be bad.

“So you love me?”

Sabo only shrugs but he’s screaming inside. He’s going to find out. He’s going to freak out.

“Of course, you are my best friend.”

“You should kiss me.”

Sabo opened his mouth to say something but he couldn’t get out the words. He didn’t really say what he though, right? Ace stand up and walked over stopping in front of him. Sabo tried to back away but his desk was in the way. He could see clearly the freckles on his face covered by a slight blush.

“Kiss me, Sabo.”

“What?” Ace’s face was just too close to his. Sabo needed time to grasp what Ace was saying. Why was he saying it? He can’t think it seriously, right?

“Don’t I look good enough for you?”

Sabo spluttered.

“Of course, you look great! Your eyes are so pretty, I could look at them whole day. Your freckles are adorable and…” Sabo had to stop talking to admire Ace’s face which was definitely red.

“I’m going to kiss you now.”

“Finally,” mumbled Ace before Sabo kissed him. It was sweet, it was perfect and Sabo didn’t want to let Ace go ever again.


End file.
